This invention relates generally to dust collectors for power tools and, more particularly, to a removable dust collector for a power tool.
When cutting a workpiece on a power tool, such as a miter saw, chop saw, etc., it may be desirable to provide a means to collect and exhaust the resulting saw dust. Many prior art solutions do not properly collect dust as they are not in a proper position relative to the cutting tool. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dust collector which can be disposed in a proper position relative to the cutting tool in order to maximize dust collection.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved dust collector for a power tool is employed. The dust collector includes a main body and a first nozzle portion connected to the main body, wherein saw dust received via the main body travels through the first nozzle portion. Preferably, the main body has a wide front inlet and a rear portion narrower than the front inlet. The main body may also have top, bottom and side walls connecting the front inlet to the rear portion. The first nozzle portion is preferably connected to the bottom wall. A second nozzle portion may also be connected to the rear portion of the main body.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.